My Crazy Musical Life
by AshTree3713
Summary: Shiloh isn't like Haruhi; she's a new scholarship student at Ouran but she's the heiress of two companies. Her parents died at the beginning of the summer before she started Ouran Academy on a Music Scholarship which leaves her alone in the world and trying to make her way in life. OHSHC IS NOT MINE AND NEITHER IS ANY MUSICAL PIECES MENTIONED! SHILOH IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club!

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC! SHILOH IS MINE THOUGH!**

Chapter 1: WELCOME TO THE HOST CLUB! NOW JOIN US!

I was walking with another scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka; we were trying to find a library that was quiet enough to study but so far all of them have been noisy. I turned to my companion and scowled, "The students here need to go back to elementary school if they can't even follow the number one rule of a library: NO TALKING. It's quite annoying." I muttered angrily.

She looked over at me with her large brown eyes that were hidden by huge glasses. "I know what you mean. That was the fourth one that we've tried. So, what was your scholarship for Shiloh-san?" she asked curiously with a slight tilt of her head.

"I'm here on a music scholarship. My parents sent in a video of me playing various instruments without telling me." I smiled sadly as I was remembering my parent's smiles but it turned into a frown quickly as I remembered I will never hear my mother's tinkling laughter or my dad's booming laugh ever again. I was the heir to Hayashi Instruments and Shimizu Weapons and Armory but I was raised as a commoner. My grandparents worked hard to get to where they were and left my parents as heirs but they never lost sight of their humble roots.

Haruhi noticed the change in my attitude because she patted my shoulder and we stopped at a large window. _Mum, Dad, I promise I'll make you proud of me. It's been four months since you left me alone in this world; I don't know how to do this thing called "life" but I'm trying._

I sighed and looked at Haruhi, she smiled and we continued on our way until we reached Music Room 3. "An abandoned music room?" she asked, "Want to study here?"

I nodded after listening for a few seconds to make sure that it was abandoned. "Sure, maybe I'll even be able to practice." Together we opened the door that would change our lives forever.

"Welcome~!" we heard a chorus of voices beyond the bright light.

After the light cleared we saw six handsome guys standing before us. There were the ginger-haired twins from mine and Haruhi's class, they had mischievous amber eyes and a playful aura about them. The tallest of the group had short, spiky black hair and deep gray eyes, he seemed like one of the more serious people of this odd group. The shortest member had honey blonde hair and big light brown eyes, he seemed very cute and was holding a pink stuffed bunny. The second member that had black hair had his style in a longer, neater style and gray eyes concealed by his oval glasses. The one sitting in the chair seemed excessively cheerful, with shining blue-violet eyes and light blonde hair.

"Oh, it's just two guys," the twins said disappointedly. _Really, do I look like a guy? I_ am _a girl even though I may not act like one very often._ I was wearing dark wash jeans and a black graphic t-shirt with converse and a gray and black striped cardigan. My gray messenger bag with a leather bottom was over my shoulder and it contained my homework, books, and my music folder. My black hair was an untamable shoulder length mess and my bangs covered my multicolored eyes (my right was a bright electric blue with green flecks while my left was a dark blue with gold flecks).

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe that these two young men are in your class. Are they not?" the guy with the glasses asked. _Why do I get the feeling like he already knows the answer?_

"Yeah, but they're shy and don't act very sociable so nobody knows much about them," the twins said together.

Glasses guy smirked and there was a light bulb that turned on somewhere. "Well, that wasn't very nice. Welcome the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Students."

Suddenly a wild blonde with blue-violet eyes appeared in our faces. "No way! You two are Haruhi Fujioka and Shiloh Makoto Shimizu, the legendary honor students that I've heard so much about.

My head snapped to the blonde idiot, "How do you know our names? We never told you."

The glasses guy smirked, "Why, you two are infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance to this elite academy, let alone _two_ commoners. It takes audacious nerve and stubbornness to get as far as you two have."

"He's right, you know. You two are superheroes to other poor people for making it to this wonderful academy!" He wrapped his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and continued his rant, "You've been spurned, neglected, but no more! I welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!" After his long rant, he extended his arms in what was supposed to be a grand pose but it just made him look like he wanted a hug.

"I'm out of here. You coming?" Haruhi asked me. I could tell that she was ticked because the irritating blonde couldn't get the hint that she does not like being manhandled across the room. I nodded and started to follow her out until we were stopped.

"Haru-chan! Shi-chan! You two must be superheroes! That's so cool!" the smallest host grabbed onto our sleeves.

"Hate to break it to you kid, but we're not superheroes. We're honor students." I informed the kid.

"Yeah. AND WHO'RE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" Haruhi yelled in the kid's face. _Poor kid, he didn't deserve that._ Immediately the small blonde ran off to his taller companion who was trying to cheer him up with his stuffed bunny.

"Who would have thought that the famed honor students would be so openly gay?" the taller blonde idiot exclaimed. _Wait, what? WHAT!? Since when am I gay? As far as I know I am definitely attracted to guys._

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked in disbelief. She gave me a look that clearly said, "you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me?" I'm sure I had a similar look on my face mixed with some confusion.

"So, what sort of men are you two into? There's the strong, silent type," he pointed to the tallest member, the one with the kind eyes and black hair, "the boy-lolita type," here he gestured to the still sniffling small blonde, "the little devil type," here he pointed at the twins. _Why does that not surprise me?_ "Or the cool type?" the one with glasses smirked when the idiot pointed at him. Suddenly the blonde was in both of our faces and was holding our chins in his hands to gaze into our eyes or try to in my case. "Or would you like to try me? Well, what do you say?"

Haruhi was weirded out and jumped out of his grasp exclaiming something about just wanting to study. I smirked and said, "I don't think you understand the concept of personal space." I turned away from the tall blonde and saw Haruhi about to bump a pedestal that had a large vase on it. _Oh no._ I charged ahead as the vase hit the ground. I dove to try to catch it but it broke before I could so I ended up sliding in the broken pieces.

I winced as I got up. The tall raven haired guy helped me and looked at me in concern. "Are you okay?" he asked in a deep voice. I nodded and started removing the shards from my flesh and clothing. He started helping me get the ones out of my arms. "You need to go to the nurse," his deep voice rumbled in concern.

I shook my head, "I'm fine. Besides these are only scratches." He looked surprised and even more concerned.

I looked up and saw the small blonde and the one with glasses came to where we were, glasses guy picked up one of the shards that didn't end up inside me. The twins were lecturing Haruhi about the 8 million yen vase and how it was going to be featured in the school auction next week.

"Are you alright?" the one with glasses asked. "We don't want the club to have a bad reputation, now do we?" his expression said "you-better-be-okay" but his eyes were genuinely concerned before they were covered by the glare of his glasses.

I nodded and gave a small smile, "I'm fine, these are only scratches."

Glasses turned to the twins and the tall blonde and said, "What do you want to do Tamaki?" I looked over to see the tall blonde, Tamaki, sit in a chair and cross his legs.

"You two have heard the phrase 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.' Since you have no money you two can pay us with your bodies. Starting today you two are now the host club's dogs." He smirked darkly as he was pointing at us. _Well, what do you know? He has a dark side._

Haruhi was petrified and I honestly didn't care. _It'll give me something to do._ I watched as the small blonde poked Haruhi and she just fell over. "So…what now? What does a 'dog' do?" I looked over at them all. They all looked over at me and tilted their head, considering what to do with us both now. I brought my hands up to make it look like I was a begging dog and smirked, "What do you want me to do? Devote my never-ending loyalty to you? It comes at the price of head scratchies." I started laughing and smiled as I saw Tamaki-senpai's insulted expression, "I'm not going to turn tail and run." The twins and the short blonde were laughing at my pun. The two raven-haired guys were trying not to smile and chuckle. Even Tamaki was having difficulties.

"Well, technically you never broke anything so you can walk out right now if you wanted to," glasses guy said.

"I'd rather help out with the debt, after all, I was unable to fetch the vase. I don't want him to be shattered." I saw the twins chuckling, "Too soon?" I looked down at Haruhi as she was waking up. The glasses guy chuckled and shook his head. I looked at the tall black haired guy and he was smiling a small smile in my direction and the small blonde was giggling.

"Haruhi, we need you to do the shopping. Here's a list of the things we need. Have fun~!" Tamaki-senpai ordered Haruhi. She sighed and grabbed it.

I stood next to Megane Boy because he seems the sanest of the group and cleared my throat awkwardly, "So…you haven't told me your name… Who are you? What do you like to do?"

"Kyoya Ootori at your service," he smirked as he looked down at me. "As for my hobbies, …you'll know them…eventually."

I nodded along, "What do you want me to do? After all, you are fully aware of what I can offer," I looked up at him curiously.

"You will provide musical entertainment, among other things," he stated matter-of-factually. "After all, you were the one that wanted to help Haruhi with the debt," he whispered, "but that little detail will stay amongst us and the other hosts, _understood_?"

I nodded vigorously with wide eyes. _You are one scary motherfucker. Remind me to never get on your bad side._

"Do you want me to start now? You know what I can do, or at least have an idea of it if you know why I'm here," I smiled up at him.

He nodded and opened his notebook, "You're skilled at singing, violin, piano, cello, guitar, drums, and trumpet. Quite interesting, you're a music prodigy and viewed as the next greatest musician. It's also interesting that you are the heir to two companies but you are an honor student," he smirked. "The piano is behind those curtains. Feel free to play anytime."

I was unnerved that he knew about my parents' companies but I nodded anyway and walked over to the curtain and pulled it aside. I heard footsteps behind me and looked up to see Tamaki-senpai. "Hiya. What's up?" I asked confused with a tilt of my head.

He smiled, "Any idea what you want to play?"

I contemplated for a second then shrugged, "No, I'm open to suggestions, though." He whispered in my ear and pulled back with a smile.

I nodded and smiled. I sat and started looking over the music that I found in the compartment of the bench. The song that Tamaki wanted me to play was there as well, I noticed that almost every piece was a cheerful, light-hearted piece that flowed very nicely. _It matches the atmosphere, light-hearted, warm, happy. The opposite of me…_

After about 15 minutes the club was opened for business. Haruhi was still shopping and I was standing next to Kyoya and observing everyone. Haruhi came in and the hosts and customers were amazed by instant coffee. _Meh, I prefer brewed myself but I'm not going to be a jerk about it._

I stayed out of the mess and thought of the song that Tamaki-senpai wanted me to play. It was a cheerful, somewhat complicated tune but not too difficult. I've been asked to play more challenging stuff but I always have fun.

I noticed that everyone was back to their previous activities. I looked over at Kyoya-senpai and nodded over to the piano, he nodded and I made my way over to the curtain. I sat on the bench, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes and started playing Remembrance. I was smiling sadly and closed my eyes as I got lost in memories. Warm summer days with my family, the puns that my dad and I made, my mum shaking her head disappointedly and muttering 'I swear I have two children', my dad's booming laugh, my mum's tinkling laugh, me playing the piano for them late in the evening.

 _Mum, Dad, I miss you. I'm trying to stay happy but it's so difficult. How am I supposed to know what to do?_ I was still playing so I never noticed the tears make their debut. After a few more minutes of playing, I finished the piece but I didn't want to stop, I took a calming breath and smiled a little. Clapping jolted me out of my thoughts, I completely forgot that I was at the Host Club. I looked up at everyone and they had smiles on their faces and looked amazed.

Tamaki-senpai made his way over to me with happy tears in his eyes, "That was amazing. You looked so into it, so focused on the music."

I nodded and smiled, "Thank you." I left to join Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi on the other side of the room to observe. We were all standing off to the side; I was thinking of talking to Kyoya-senpai about other music to play for the club.

"What sort of club is this?" Haruhi asked confused. Her question jolted me out of my thoughts and I looked at her and Kyoya to (hopefully) get an answer.

"Here in the Host Club, we utilize our individual characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Tamaki, our king, has a request rate of 70%." We looked over at Tamaki-senpai as he was flirting with a group of five girls.

"-so then he bolted right out of bed," the twin with the deeper voice was telling a story about some nightmare his brother had.

"Hikaru! I told you to never tell anyone that." His brother blushed and looked away, he had tears in his eyes as well. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. You looked so cute when it happened so I had to share it with the ladies. Will you forgive me?" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's face and held it close to his.

"I forgive you," Kaoru said softly.

"Hikaru and Kaoru use twincest as their appeal," Kyoya explained.

"That's…odd," I admitted. Kyoya-senpai lifted an eyebrow, "I'm not homophobic or anything but I just didn't think that that was a thing. It threw me off."

He nodded and we continued observing and I started thinking about some songs that I could play. I wanted to sing for some reason but I had no clue what.

"HARU-CHAN! SHI-CHAN!" the small blonde ran up to us, effectively snapping me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to have cake with me?" he asked happily.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Not right now, but maybe in a bit."

"I don't like sweets," Haruhi said.

"Then how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" he asked while holding up his pastel pink bunny.

"I don't like bunnies," Haruhi said.

"You mean, you don't like my Usa-chan?" he asked with tears in his eyes.

Haruhi stared at the bunny which caused it to blush. _Wait, what the hell sort of witchcraft is this?!_ "I guess he is sort of cute, huh?" she finally admitted.

"Indeed. I love stuffed animals too. Especially owls," I smiled brightly at the shorter blonde. He blushed and another light bulb turned on somewhere.

He shoved Usa-chan in my arms and smiled, "Take good care of him, 'kay?!" He ran off to his clients and snuggled on one of the customer's laps.

"Is he really a high school student?" Haruhi asked uncertainly.

"Hunny-senpai's the oldest among us and quite the intellectual. Don't let his looks deceive you. Mori-senpai is also quite intelligent and is the second in his class. Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition and Hunny-senpai's is his childlike nature."

"Why does this sort of club even exist?" Haruhi questioned incredulously.

"Do you two have a problem with the way we run our club?" Kyoya-senpai said threateningly. I shook my head. "Remember that you owe our club 8 million yen. You can try to run but my family employs a private police force of 100 fully trained officers. By the way, do you both have passports?" he smirked evilly with a dark aura.

Haruhi and I looked at each other in fear. _What mess have I gotten myself into? Why didn't I just walk out while I still could?_

I looked over at Haruhi who wasn't paying much attention, Tamaki was sneaking up behind her and started whispering in her ear and blowing on her neck. Suddenly Haruhi was four feet way holding her neck and panting.

"Please don't do that ever again," she said looking at Tamaki with an annoyed glare.

"You both need to clean up or no girl is going to look twice at you," Tamaki said matter-of-factually.

"Well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me," Haruhi replied somewhat calmly.

I shrugged, "Looks aren't that important, at least to me. I like people based on their personality, if they can make me laugh, we can be each other around the other with no judgment, if they can hold me up when things get rough. Honestly, this club seems fun and everyone seems great. As such, I'm looking forward to getting to know you guys."

Tamaki-senpai came up, "It's a shame that you must delude yourself in such a way. It's not every day that God creates a perfect person inside and out. After all, why is art put into a museum? So, people can marvel at it." After that I ignored him. I frowned and thought of my parents, they were each other's best friend and could do everything together. _Was it really that bad of a thing that I wanted friends that could help me, make me laugh, and be themselves? I guess I am foolish to think that these guys could ever be my friends._

"Obnoxious!" Haruhi exclaimed as Tamaki-senpai was talking about how useful a side glance could be when wooing ladies. Immediately Tamaki-senpai paled and started moping in the corner.

The twins came up to Haruhi and started laughing, "Good job, Haruhi. You're a hero alright. You have been the only person to upset Tono this much." Hikaru put his arm on Haruhi's head and Kaoru did the same to mine.

"Boss," Kaoru started.

"Call me King!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

Hikaru continued, "You could teach them the basics of hosting but-"

"-They won't go very far if they-" Kaoru continued where his brother left off.

"-Don't look the part," Hikaru and Kaoru finished together.

"Maybe if we took of Haruhi's glasses it would help," Hikaru suggested as he removed Haruhi's glasses. His, Kaoru's and Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise and everyone else was staring at Haruhi's wide brown eyes and feminine face. She started saying how she lost the contacts and needed her glasses back. After Tamaki snapped his fingers the twins dragged her off.

Kyoya-senpai got in my face after he made a call for a hairstylist and a uniform. "What lies behind your long fringe, hmm?" He brushed my bangs aside and was staring into my multicolored eyes, Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Hunny-senpai came over to see why Kyoya was frozen. As soon as they saw they froze as well.

"What is it?" I asked, tilting my head. "Is there something wrong?" I tried to move my head out of Kyoya-senpai's grasp.

"Mori-senpai, send him to the back as well," Kyoya ordered.

Mori-senpai nodded and lifted me over his shoulder, "Woah!" I was grabbing his uniform coat to prevent myself from falling. He set me down inside the changing room and ruffled my hair and left to join the others.

I turned to the other's in the room who haven't noticed me yet, "So," everyone jumped. "Kyoya-senpai sent me back here. No clue what for and I didn't ask."

Kaoru came up to me, "You're probably here for a haircut. No offense but it's a mess." He ran his fingers through my hair to get rid of the tangles but there were none, there never are. "Your hair is so soft, I've never felt hair this soft," he seemed surprised.

"Thank you. I don't do too much to it, though. It's just always messy so I've given up on taming it," I explained with a shrug. I was shoved into a chair and the stylist tried straightening my hair to see what he had to work with but it kept sticking up at odd angles.

After a lot of cursing, several attempts to style my hair, and a few products he gave up too. My hair was now to the nape of my neck and my fringe no longer hung to my cheekbones but was instead short and lightly brushing against my eyebrows, it seemed excessively fluffy but that's what happens when someone tries to tame it. My eyes seemed to stand out even more now.

The twins had two uniforms, "Change into these," each of the twins held up a uniform.

"What?! But why?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

I nodded as well but went over to them and grabbed a uniform from Hikaru, "Thank you, Hikaru," I looked right at him, "Thank you, Kaoru," I looked at him this time. They were both surprised. "I think we are capable of changing by ourselves." I turned back until I felt the twins trying to speed up the changing process. Haruhi and I each grabbed one and threw them out.

"I SAID WE COULD CHANGE ON OUR OWN!" I shouted out of the curtain. I turned to Haruhi, "I'll go to the other divider. I have a thing about changing in front of people. Don't worry, I'm a girl too," she nodded and started changing.

I made my way to a separate section and started changing. I had no clue how to tie a tie so I just rolled it up and put it in my pocket. I had my shirt untucked, the top button undone, and I wore my converse instead of the dress shoes. I shrugged and left to see Haruhi wearing the full uniform properly. She looked over at me and we both stepped through after Tamaki asked, "Are you two done yet?"

We opened the curtain and I smiled at everyone. The boy's eyes were wide as they stared at us.

"You two clean up nicely," Hikaru said circling us. "Whoa. Your eyes Shiloh…they're awesome."

"If you would have told us how you really looked we could have helped you sooner," Kaoru said.

"You both look so cute, Shi-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Thank you, Hunny-senpai."

Kaoru came up to me, "Why aren't you wearing the tie?"

I blushed, "Well, I don't know how to tie one. Also, I don't like things around my neck."

Mori-senpai came over and held out his hand, "Tie," was all he said.

I nodded and pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him, "Thank you Mori-senpai."

He nodded and continued tying the tie loosely around my neck, similar to how he had his. After he finished he nodded and joined the others.

"Much better, Shiloh." Kyoya exclaimed, "I think these two will be able to bring in quite a few customers."

"That's just what I was thinking, Kyoya!" Tamaki said in an excited voice. _Bullcrap._ Tamaki considered for a moment and grinned, "If you both can get 100 customers to request you we will forget about your debt."

"We're going…to be…HOSTS? You're joking. Surely you jest," I murmured to myself. I looked at the others to see them smiling at Haruhi and me encouragingly. "Oh boy…this will be a long few years."

"Hosts?" Haruhi whimpered.


	2. Chapter 2: Hosting and a Bully

Chapter 2: Hosting and a Bully

After Haruhi and I changed we were told to go to two separate tables. I noticed there were three girls at the one Haruhi was headed to and there were three at mine. I smiled an easygoing cheerful smile.

They blushed as they saw me coming, "Good afternoon ladies," I nodded to them and sat down on the extra chair. "How are you all today? May I get your names?"

The one with long curly black hair and dark brown eyes blushed and said, "I'm great, my name is Suki Yamada from class 2C," she had a lovely high pitched voice that seemed melodic. I nodded and smiled.

Next was the one with wavy reddish-brown hair and gray eyes, "I'm Hinata Kimura from class 1B," she said in a quiet voice.

The last one with short straight black hair and gray eyes smiled and waved, "I'm Keiko Yoshida from class 3A. It's nice to meet you!" she had a bubbly voice and was very cheerful. I couldn't help but smile more at how contagious her attitude was.

"What are your hobbies, besides playing the piano? Beautiful playing by the way," Keiko asked in her perky voice.

I smiled kindly, "Thank you, as for hobbies I just play other musical instruments, sing, play video games, read, and do chores."

"What do your parents do?" Suki asked curiously.

At this question, I tensed, "Th-they…passed away…at the beginning of the summer. I-I'm sorry, it's just I keep…expecting them to be…home," on the last word my voice cracked. _It's just not home without them. Their laughter and smiles, and although I hate hugs, I would give anything for another hug from them._

I heard a sniffle and looked up concerned, "I'm sorry I made you relive it. It must be so difficult for you," Suki murmured sadly.

I gave her a hug and whispered, "I'll be fine." As I pulled away I smiled a small smile, "How about we talk about something else? I don't want to make you all sad, you came here for fun." I smiled a bit wider and booped Suki's nose, "That means no tears; no sad faces."

"Wait, who do you live with then?" Keiko asked curiously. At this question, everything froze; the hosts stopped entertaining their guests and I swear everyone in the room was staring at me. "Never mind, y-you don't ha-have to an-answer. If you don't wa-want to…" Keiko rushed out.

I sighed sadly and frowned, "It's…alright. I…live alone. My parents wanted me to stay in our home and I have no other living relatives." I sighed and mustered up a smile, "I don't mind it too much," I lied to both them and myself. I've been trying to tell myself that I don't mind the quiet, the emptiness, but honestly, it always hurts coming home to be alone. "Now, no more sad stuff, I'm sorry but I want everyone to smile."

The girls nodded, "How are your eyes so…mesmerizing?" Hinata asked curiously. "Are they contacts?"

I shook my head and smiled, "I do wear contacts but they aren't colored, see." I took out both contacts and my vision became blurry.

"Wow! They're so pretty and deep," Suki exclaimed amazed.

I nodded and put my contacts back in. "I don't know how my eyes are like this but it's probably because of my parent's eyes and my grandmother's eyes. I know, they're weird." I shrugged and the conversation just kept rolling to safe topics.

"What skin products do you use?"

"What is your favorite food?"

"What made you want to start music?"

I answered all questions and I was in a significantly better mood than before. As I was conversing I heard, "Hey Shiloh!" Tamaki-senpai shouted. _Oh great, what have I done now?_ I turned my head towards him and tilted my head curiously."Come here for a sec."

"Excuse me, ladies, His Majesty is calling," I said sarcastically, "I'll be back soon, I hope," I got up and waved with a smile before I headed to Tamaki-senpai's table. I mock saluted with two fingers, "What's up?" I smiled and tilted my head curiously.

"I've already introduced Haruhi to one of my regulars but she requested meeting you as well." He gestured to a pretty girl with long red hair and gray eyes, "This is Princess Ayanokoji. Princess, this is the other new host, Shiloh Shimizu."

I nodded at her and smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting you," I held out my hand for a handshake but she held hers out like she wanted me to kiss it. _What the hell?!_ I sighed and pressed a small kiss to her knuckles.

She smiled smugly, "So, you're the orphan honor student. How…tragic." I kept an impassive face and nodded. "My condolences," her expression said "sorry" but her eyes were gleeful. _What is she up to?_

"Thank you," I smiled a huge fake smile at her that would make Kyoya-senpai proud.

Suddenly I was spinning in Tamaki-senpai's arms. "YOU'RE SO COOT! JUST LIKE HARUHI! THAT SMILE WAS GOOD AND YOU WERE SO POLITE! SOOOOO COOOOOT!" He was spinning me faster than before if that was possible, my head was buried in his chest so no one was hearing my cries for help. I squirmed in Tamaki-senpai's arms until I was able to get my head free from his death grip.

"OI! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THIS HUG FEIND!" I shouted to whoever would help. I saw Mori-senpai charge over and lift me up in the air. He had a faint blush on his face and I could tell from his eyes that he was apologizing. And just like that, the third light bulb turned on, that I'm aware of.

I blushed and smiled a small smile at him and nodded, "Thank you Mori-senpai," he nodded as he set me down and ruffled my hair.

"You didn't have to go that far Mori-senpai…" Tamaki-senpai said sheepishly. "Give Daddy a hug little Shiloh-kun."

My right eye started twitching and I tried to hold in my anger. "No offense, but you are not my father." I walked away over to Kyoya-senpai. "Is it normal for Tamaki-senpai to be an idiot?"

He chuckled a little and nodded, "You get used to his…enthusiasm. He thinks of the club like his family," he shook his head.

I stayed silent as I looked at the others as they entertained their guests and I couldn't help the small sad smile that crossed my face. _They all seem to enjoy what they're doing._ "Well, I'm off. I need to get my music, I want to sing something." I waved and went to get my bag but it wasn't there. _I feel like all I do is cloud everyone with my sorrow. Well, I'll sing something to cheer up everyone. Now, where's my bag? Did someone move it? I know I put it with the rest of my clothes. My clothes are here but no bag…_ I sighed and started walking back to my table but I saw something that bothered me. Mine and another bag were in the pond. "Oh great."

"Hey Shiloh, have you seen my bag?" Haruhi asked from behind me.

I nodded and winced a bit, "Yeah, I didn't think we'd have to deal with bullying here but I guess they're everywhere."

She looked out the window and her eye was twitching in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?! Let's get our stuff before it becomes even more ruined." She grabbed my wrist and led me out of the host club.

As we were running outside we ran into Ayanokoji, "I bet you loved having Tamaki fawn all over you and though you two have cleaned up there's nothing that can be done about your status. Shiloh, perhaps if you learned to wear the uniform properly instead of like a D class student then people might actually like you instead of pity you." Haruhi turned away and continued running.

I turned to her angrily, "Look, I don't know why you hate us so much but all I ever wanted was to get through this with good grades and friends." I turned away from her with a dark look in my eyes that made the gold and green flecks in my eyes stand out even more. I ran outside to see that Haruhi had most of her stuff out and even a few of my things.

I took off my converse and superhero socks (cape included) and rolled my pants up to help in the search of our lost items. I walked into the water and started pulling out the books that Haruhi didn't get to yet and my bag but I was looking for my pocket knife, wallet, and my pencil bag.

"Hey slackers!" I jumped, startled, and ended up falling into the pond. "You both got some nerve skipping out on club like that," Tamaki-senpai said. I ignored Tamaki-senpai and stood up to continue my search for my missing items. I found the pencil bag but the other two were the problem children.

"Why is your stuff all wet?" he asked curiously.

"They must have fallen out the window," Haruhi told him. I nodded along with it and found my wallet. We heard more splashing and looked up shocked. Tamaki-senpai was searching the pond with us.

"What else do we have to search for?" he asked as he searched the water.

"Tamaki-senpai, you don't have to do that. You'll get all wet," Haruhi tried stopping him.

"Yeah Tamaki-senpai, I don't want you to catch a cold or something. Besides I only have one more thing to find."

He smiled a little as he was searching, "A little water never hurt anyone. After all, people are always saying that I'm 'dripping with good looks'. What do you two have left to find?"

"I need my wallet," Haruhi said resignedly as she returned to her search. I kept a look out for her wallet and my knife.

After another five minutes of searching, we heard, "Ah, is this what you're looking for Haruhi?" Tamaki-senpai was holding out a dark blue wallet with a purple and green keychain. She was staring at Tamaki in surprise. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Tamaki-senpai smirked a little, "You're not falling for me, are you?"

Haruhi snapped out of it and snatched her wallet out of his hand, "No way!" she exclaimed with a very faint blush.

I smirked and continued my search, after another minute or two I found my knife. I smiled and stepped out of the pond with Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai. "I found the last thing I needed so how about we head back to the club?"

"The club is over for today, you two skipped out on the last half hour," Tamaki explained. I nodded and grabbed my things, being careful with the papers and books.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Be careful going home," I waved to them and walked toward the doors. As I was walking to my house (it's not a home anymore) I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the Host Club. _Maybe I can get better… at least by a little._

After walking for about half an hour I came up to a quaint two story house with several cherry trees and a few apple trees. The house was light blue with a white door with a stained semicircle window with roses and vines on it. I smiled sadly and walked up to the door and unlocked it with the purple key around my neck and stepped in. "Welcome home," I murmured sadly. I set my bag down in the living room (which was also the front room), set the books on the table by the door and took off my shoes to put on the wooden rack underneath the table. I locked up behind me, as my paranoid self always did.

I looked around at my living room. It had cherry wood floors with a brown rug in front of the door and a cream rug under the coffee table that was in the middle of the room. There was a plush brown leather couch situated against the wall, a matching loveseat situated on the opposite wall, a plush cream recliner and a maroon padded wooden rocking chair. There was a large flat screen TV on a wooden TV stand which had my game systems on it, and a large shelf for movies, video games, and a few figurines from various anime and video games. There were a few pictures and paintings hanging on the walls to add something to the pastel green walls.

All in all, it would be homey but it's too quiet and lonely to be a home.

My clothes were now semi-dry from the walk home so I decided to shower to get rid of the pond water smell and changed into purple shorts and a gray t-shirt, I took out my contacts so I was now wearing my black framed rectangular glasses. I looked at my arms and looked at the scratches from the vase, they were small and have already scabbed over. I had a cut on my stomach that was still bleeding a little so I put some gauze on it. I made my way to the kitchen to make myself some toast and got my hairdryer to help my books and notes to dry faster.

I continued with my daily routine of making dinner, doing homework (after waiting three hours for my books to dry), watching anime in the living room, and going to bed. I pulled on the cord to go up to my loft (it had my bedroom and my library) and a ladder came down.

I looked around to see small paper lanterns strung along the royal blue walls of my room, a full-sized bed with a galaxy comforter, glow in the dark paint along the dark blue ceiling in the shape of constellations, my closet was through the door opposite my bed, a window overlooked the street in front of my house, and several bookshelves lined the walls (the floating kind). I got ready for bed in a black t-shirt and a random pair of boxers that I used as sleep shorts. _Tomorrow will be better._ I went to bed with a smile on my face as I remembered the Host Club and their antics.

 **TIME SKIP (HOST CLUB THE NEXT DAY)**

Today wasn't too much different, I showed up to classes (barely conscious and not wearing my tie), the twins bothered Haruhi and I more now that we're both in the Host Club with them, they lectured me on not wearing the tie and tied it for me, and Haruhi cut her finger on a book. I saw the small razor blade that someone put in one of her books and I had a hunch who put it there but no proof.

While I was on my way to the Host Club I was digging through my bag for my music folder when I felt a sharp pain in my hand. _What the hell did I do now?_ I pulled it out to see a small cut on the palm of my hand. I was walking alone so I stopped to find what caused the cut. Someone had opened my pocket knife and left it open in my bag. I know for a fact it wasn't me because I am very careful and skilled with knives, I never cut myself with them. I wiped the blade clean and closed it.

When I walked through the door everyone was setting up, I moved over to Kyoya-senpai. "So, how has your day been?"

He looked down at me from the corner of his eye, "I've been well but that's not why you're over here. Is it?"

"Well, no. I was going to ask if I could play piano and sing today," I asked uncertainly. "I mean, if it would be easier I can stick with only piano but I thought some variety would be interesting for the ladies…" I rambled.

"What did you have in mind? Or are you asking for my suggestion," Kyoya-senpai asked with a smirk.

I shook my head and pulled out my music folder but the twinge in my hand reminded me of my injury. I flipped through my binder and found something that would be okay, at least in my opinion. I went to hand it to him but he saw my hand.

"What happened," his glasses flashed as he grabbed my hand and was inspecting it. "It's recent."

I chuckled nervously, "Yeah…but I'm fine. All I need to do is get some bandages or some paper towels for it. Don't worry, I can still play." I smiled sheepishly at him.

"That didn't answer my question. What. Happened." Kyoya-senpai said sternly as he pulled out a first aid kit and started bandaging my hand.

"Um…I-I got careless. I was using my knife yesterday and…forgot to close it before I put it in my bag," I lied. I know he didn't buy it from the way he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well…you should be more careful," he kissed the bandages and smirked at me as I was blushing at his gesture.

I nodded and looked away, "So…would this be okay?" I handed the binder to him. He nodded his approval and we walked to where the others were already positioned.

 **TIME SKIP TO MIDDLE OF CLUB**

I was finishing up entertaining my guests, Hinata, Keiko, and Suki. "I'll be back, I told Kyoya-senpai that I would play and sing for you lovely ladies today."

"Really?!" Keiko asked excitedly. "Whatcha gonna play?"

I smiled and held a finger to my lips, "It's a secret," I winked at them as I walked over to the piano and took my seat to start my performance. I was going to sing Brave Shine from Fate/Stay Night.

HARUHI'S POV

I was sitting with my guests and talking to them about my hobbies and telling them a few stories about my life. I was smiling at my clients and laughing at something Kara was saying. Kara Kuroki was a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair and dark amber eyes who was very outgoing and had always had a smile and positive attitude.

We suddenly heard a piano and we all looked to see Shiloh sitting at the piano bench, she looked so immersed in the music. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, she was swaying slightly to the melody. I was looking around at the other guests and hosts and everyone was mesmerized by the music.

The twins were staring at her in amazement, Kyoya-senpai had a small smile, Tamaki-senpai's eyes were closed and he was tapping his fingers to the music, Hunny-senpai was smiling, and Mori-senpai was relaxed. She influenced everyone with her music and personality and she didn't even know it.

She had a beautiful, deep voice when she sang, she truly was a unique person. She always hides her sorrow with a smile, not a fake one but a real one with a small hint of sadness. When she finished, everyone was clapping and smiling. She stood from her seat after a minute, she looked to be wiping her eyes and bowed to everyone. There was still sadness lurking in her eyes but it seemed like she was finally able to let go of some of the sorrow.

 _I hope these guys and I can help her. She should smile more._

SHILOH'S POV

I started heading to my table with a small smile when I was stopped by Tamaki-senpai. "What do you need?"

He smiled, "Princess Ayanokoji wants to request you and Haruhi. She said she wanted to see how well the lessons were coming along."

I nodded and sighed as I made my way to the table where Haruhi and Ayanokoji were. I smiled a reassuring smile to Haruhi and nodded to both of them. "Hello, may I join you?"

Haruhi looked at Ayanokoji and she nodded, "Of course, after all, I have to make sure you all have manners around the other girls. You can never know with your background," she said in a snooty voice.

My bright blue eye (right eye) was twitching and the gold and green flecks were more noticeable in my eyes because of my anger. "I can assure you that we both have adequate manners," I stated coldly with a stony face.

She smirked, "Well, either way, you two are nothing more than commoners. Shiloh, if you had someone who cared for you then _maybe_ you might be worth someone's time, but that will never happen. Don't get your hopes up that these people actually care for either of you."

I looked down and kept staring at my hands. Haruhi looked between her and me with anger in her eyes, "I get it. You're jealous of us." Suddenly I was on the ground with a sharp pain on the back of my head from where my chair got tipped and Haruhi was hovering over Ayanokoji. _Ow…what happened?_

Ayanokoji was screaming, "SOMEBODY TEACH THIS COMMONER A LESSON! HE JUST ATTACKED ME! SHILOH EGGED HIM ON!" _What?! I don't typically condone violence though._ I tried to get up but instead just laid there pitifully while the twins poured water over both Ayanokoji and Haruhi. The water spread and got my uniform wet and Hunny-senpai offered his hand to help me up, I accepted and was standing next to him and his silent companion.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw their bags in the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki-senpai said while he helped Ayanokoji up. She had tears in her eyes as Tamaki-senpai moved her hair out of her face.

"You can't know that! You have no proof!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.

I absently rubbed the back of my head to feel a bump forming and a terrible headache. Mori-senpai looked down at me concerned, I smiled up at him, reassuring him that I'm okay.

Tamaki-senpai held Ayanokoji and said sternly, "You're a beautiful girl but you are unfit to be a guest in the Host Club. If there is anything I know about Shiloh and Haruhi it's that they aren't that sort of a man." I looked up at Mori-senpai and looked down at Hunny-senpai with a 'please tell me he's joking' expression on my face. Hunny-senpai looked to be holding back his laughter and Mori-senpai had a slight glint of amusement in his eyes.

While I was silently communicating, Ayanokoji ran out of the room crying, "TAMAKI, YOU IDIOT!" I looked over to see Kyoya-senpai hand Haruhi a bag with a dry uniform and she left for the changing room.

Kyoya-senpai walked over to me, "We had two dry uniforms. It's all we have but it's better that having a wet one, right?" I nodded and grabbed the light blue bag that he offered me. I looked inside to see the piss colored mushroom that had to pass for the girl's uniform.

"Thank you," I said resignedly. I honestly didn't want to wear it but I'd rather not stay in a soaked uniform. I waited for Haruhi to finish changing because I wanted to hold off as long as I could on wearing the piss mushroom. I was listening to Hikaru's and Kaoru's conversation on the newest video game that was about to come out in a month.

I looked away to see Tamaki walk over to the dressing room with towels in his arms. "Hey," I said getting the twins' attention. "Shouldn't we-" Tamaki opened the curtain that Haruhi was behind. "Never mind." I sighed.

We made our way over the changing room along with the others. Tamaki was frozen as we were waiting for Haruhi to come out of the dressing room. As soon as she opened the curtain we say her in the girl's uniform. She was adjusting the small red ribbon around her neck.

"Y-you're a-a GIRL!" Tamaki shouted. I started laughing and looked at the others. Kyoya-senpai was smirking, Mori-senpai was trying to hide the amused glint in his eye, Hunny-senpai was giggling and riding on Mori-senpai's back, the twins were hiding their snickers behind their hands.

"Biologically, yes. I don't care if you see me as a boy or a girl. I will say that you were cool earlier." Tamaki-senpai started blushing loudly at what Haruhi said about him. Honestly getting fussed over by girls wouldn't be so bad." All of the hosts were staring at her curiously and Tamaki-senpai was pale.

Kyoya-senpai turned toward me with a smirk, "Do you think we're witnessing the beginnings of love here?"

I smiled up at him as I chuckled, "Quite possibly. Depends on how stubborn they are, don't you think?"

Haruhi turned away from us and appeared to be considering something, "I suppose I can make it work. All I need to do I call everyone 'dude' and 'bro' now," Haruhi said as she smiled and started laughing.

After all of that was done I went to the changing room and saw my clothes from yesterday, I quickly changed into my t-shirt and jeans from yesterday with my cardigan tied around my waist, and walked out with my backpack in hand. _I dodged the piss mushroom! YESH!_

Everyone has still gathered around, I started walking to the door. "I'm out guys, see ya tomorrow!" I called out as I waved to the others. On my way to my house, I couldn't stop the small smile on my face. _Mum, Dad, I'm slowly moving on. I have some people that I think I will grow close to._


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing and Troubles

Chapter 3: The Job of a High School Host

It was winter which means that the weather was cold, everyone was cheerful and eager for a break, and Christmas was in a few weeks. This would be my first Christmas without my parents and I honestly have no clue what I'll do. Normally I would go through with my family's wacky traditions but… I have no one. Maybe I should look for a roommate…

It's been about four months since I met the host club and in that time, I've grown close to them. Kyoya-senpai has become a close friend in the sense that we banter all the time, Hunny-senpai has proven to be a very loyal and kind friend to me, and Tamaki-senpai has no idea that I'm a girl yet. Regardless of how many clues our friends and I drop, he doesn't have a clue.

I was walking to the club when I saw the time on the clock tower. _Oh no, I'm going to be late._ I started running so I can (hopefully) make it close to on time.

When I got to the club and opened the door there was a tropical paradise. "Welcome~!" everyone greeted. They were all dressed in wraps of assorted colors and patterns around their waists. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. _What the hell?! I_ am _in the right room, aren't I?_ I slowly stepped out of the room to check the sign. _Yup, it's the right room._ I shrugged and walked back in.

"Oh, it's only Shiloh. You're a bit late, ya know," the twins said in unison like they always do.

I sighed and nodded, "I know, I had to make sure I was in the right room. It's abnormally hot for winter, and I'm not referring to you guys," I deadpanned as I looked over at the mastermind for most of our shenanigans, Tamaki-senpai, for an explanation.

"I knew it!" Tamaki-senpai shouted while striking a ridiculous pose. He was pointing in the air with a hand on his hip. My curiosity is peaked, it seemed mine wasn't the only one.

"Knew what, Tono?" the twins asked in unison. The other hosts and I exchanged a look. _Could he have finally figured out my gender? About bloody time!_

"Shiloh's gay!" Tamaki-senpai shouted triumphantly. Hunny-senpai and the twins looked at him incredulously, while Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai only raised an eyebrow. Seeing everyone's expressions Tamaki-senpai continued his reasoning, "He wore a skirt a few months ago and could pull it off, he just called us attractive, and he always blushes when guys and girls flirt with him." That's another thing, girls flirt with me because of Host Club but some guys started to as well, especially recently.

"No, I'm no-" I started indignantly but was interrupted by Kyoya-senpai.

"Back to previous matters, don't make it a habit of being late _Mr._ Shimizu. Also, we have the best heating units, why not use them to make the immersion…complete," Kyoya-senpai said without looking up from his notebook, "There is a costume for you in the dressing room. Get changed before it's time to start."

I nodded, glared at Tamaki-senpai, and went to the dressing room where I saw my outfit. My outfit had a white flowing sleeveless shirt and a light green, purple, and dark blue wrap. I looked at it and put it on, I looked at myself in the mirror and deemed myself ready to start this nonsense that I called hosting.

I made my way out to the main room to see Haruhi enter. As I approached the others I made sure to stay close to the back. After about ten more minutes of hanging around, which just consisted of Tamaki-senpai trying to convince Haruhi to change into the Balinese queen outfit that he had for her and something about heating systems and kotatsu tables.

After we greeted the guests I went to my table where three new girls were waiting for me. I plastered on a small smile and sat down next to one of the girls on the couch. We made light conversation about classes, hobbies, music, movies, and they gossiped for half an hour before the customers switched. I didn't have anyone for the moment so I made my way to the window bench and started reading since I couldn't play music because of it being a cosplay day.

I heard something about a dance coming from the twins table, apparently, it was supposed to be next Friday before we left for Christmas break. I sighed sadly at that thought, normally my parents and I would spend the week before Christmas decorating and baking, watching our usual Christmas movie, A Christmas Story, like we did every year, me trying to convince my parents not to put out the leg lamp in the front living room window (and them doing it anyway), but this year there would be none of that.

I looked over at the other hosts, Hunny-senpai seemed excited, Mori-senpai seemed not to particularly care one way or the other, Tamaki-senpai was his usual enthusiastic self, Haruhi looked relieved, and Kyoya-senpai seemed to be his usual self. The twins were flirting with each other but that wasn't too shocking.

I smiled a little and went back to my book, it was an interesting adventure novel that was about a guy that ended up stuck in a video game. I was so ensnared in my novel that I failed to notice the wild blonde charging at me.

"SHILOH!" Tamaki-senpai yelled while charging over. "Oh, my precious son, tell me that you'll go to the party next week. It'll be so much fun!" he exclaimed while tackling me in a hug which resulted in me hitting my head on the window.

I sighed irritated, "Why should I?" I wanted to go home and drink some alcohol spiked tea. Technically I could because I have written permission from my dad. He wrote it as a formal thing when we went to a fancy dinner although it still counted as parental consent. As long as it's in my own home I can do what I please, I still can't buy it but I have a lot at my house.

"Because you're a host and it's a requirement," Kyoya-senpai walked behind Tamaki-senpai. I looked at him and I could tell there was no way I would get out of this.

"I don't suppose puppy eyes would work, would it? After all, nobody can resist the puppy eyes, especially from a dog." I asked with a small smile at my own pun. Tamaki-senpai smiled and chuckled, he was clearly amused by my interactions with Kyoya-senpai. Tamaki-senpai normally just observes Kyoya-senpai and I, seeing how far I can push him before he gets mad and vice versa. It was always a game between us to see who could piss off the other more.

Kyoya-senpai shook his head with a smirk, "No it wouldn't but feel free to try." I did try, damn it I tried so hard but he just kept staring at me. "Not working Shiloh. Also, do you have ballroom dancing experience? It's clear that you're not the most…graceful of creatures," Kyoya-senpai said with a small smile.

I rubbed my neck sheepishly and looked away from him, "I'll probably be playing the music so there is no need for me to know how to dance…right?"

"Btzzz. Wrong!" Kaoru said as he put his elbow on my shoulder. I didn't even notice him come over, I jumped a bit when he put his elbow on my shoulder. He continued, "Actually, the Music Club will be playing for this event."

I sighed and looked up at Kaoru and muttered, "Wouldn't it be easier if I dug my own grave and slept in it for the night? I can pretend that I'm dead and no longer exist," as my bright blue eye twitched irritably with a grimace/smile.

Kaoru looked at me and smirked, "Don't be such a party pooper. It'll be fun, trust us," he started poking my cheek. I snapped my teeth at him teasingly. _I somehow doubt all of that._

Host Club ended a few minutes ago so we (being Kaoru, Kyoya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, and I) made our way to the dressing rooms to change back to our uniforms. The boys went first then I did; while they were changing, I walked over to some tables to help clean up until the guys were done. After I was changed, I made my way to the couches the others were at to relax for a bit.

Haruhi was hanging out at a table doing her homework when Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru started bothering her.

"So Haruhi, do you have any ballroom dancing experience?" Hikaru asked with a smirk as he sat next to her on the couch. Kaoru mirrored his brother's expression and sat on her other side.

"This has nothing to do with my quota so I don't really need to go, right?" Haruhi asked while looking up at the guys. They all shook their heads.

"Absolutely not! You want to be a proper host, so ballroom dancing is one of the key requirements. You and Shiloh are to start dance lessons starting tomorrow! If you can't master the waltz in one week I will tell everyone that you're a girl and Shiloh is gay!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

I sputtered and looked at everyone else. Kyoya-senpai was chuckling a little, Mori-senpai was looking at me amused, Hunny-senpai was laughing, Haruhi face-desked and was shaking really hard, and the twins were laughing their asses off, all while Tamaki-senpai looked triumphant. "Okay! THAT'S IT!" I started marching toward Tamaki-senpai to beat some sense into him.

"Stop! He's not worth it," Haruhi said in a calm way as her shoulders were shaking. The others gave me an amused look and a few raised eyebrows, like they couldn't believe that I almost pummeled Tamaki-senpai. _Well, I suppose it's a good thing Haruhi stopped me… That wouldn't have been a good idea. I_ do _have to tolerate him._

"He called me gay! AGAIN! I think that makes it TOTALLY worth it!" I exclaimed angrily. I started growling angrily at both Bakami-senpai and Haruhi. "LET ME HAVE THIS!"

Mori-senpai started petting me, trying to calm me down. "Calm down. We'll tell him in very simple terms, don't worry."

Tamaki-senpai looked smug, "See, he's getting defensive." My bright blue eye was twitching like crazy and the gold and green flecks in my eyes seemed practically luminous.

I gave Mori-senpai a stern look which resulted in him reluctantly stepping away although he kept a hand on my shoulder, "Tamaki-senpai…I'm going to say this in terms you can understand…" _Fuck, I forgot the words…_ "I have tits! Wait…hold on, that came out wrong" I blushed as everyone started laughing, though Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai did a better job of hiding it. "I am a shemale."

" _Female_ ," Kyoya-senpai helped me out with a chuckle.

Tamaki-senpai looked confused, "WAIT! Y-y-you're a-a-a GIRL!" _Bout bloody fucking time._

"Yup," I said irritated. "We did drop hints, you were just too stupid to pick up on them. See ya later guys." I said as I gathered my things and walked out the door.

TIME SKIP (NEXT DAY AT CLUB)

It was the next day which meant that I had to have dance lessons with Hinata, one of my regulars. She hasn't been able to come near as often because she joined the Black Magic Club. She was still the shy girl that I met my first day here but she seemed to be more…open. _I guess the Black Magic Club has done her some good._

I focused on my feet to ensure that I wouldn't hurt her. Haruhi was trying to dance with a new customer of hers, Kanako Kasugazaki. She had short reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. I heard a cry and my head shot in the direction of the cry to see that Haruhi apparently tripped and ended up on top of Kanako.

I sighed and shook my head, "I hope I'm not that bad. I know I have two left feet but hopefully I'm not crushing your poor toes. At least not too much," I smiled down at Hinata.

She laughed quietly, "You haven't tripped me, stepped on me, or killed me yet so I think we're good," she said with a smile and slight blush.

I paled in horror at what Tamaki-senpai would do, no, what _Kyoya-senpai_ would do to my sorry ass. "I would certainly _hope_ I haven't killed you! Kyoya-senpai would kill _me_ ," she raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Don't give me that look missy! You know it's true. Last I checked murder was frowned upon. And why did you say 'yet'?!" I said indignantly.

I heard a deep chuckle and a childish giggle from behind me. I turned to see Mori-senpai chuckling and smiling while holding Hunny-senpai's hands and Hunny-senpai trying to stop from laughing. I looked over at Hinata and she was laughing too.

"What?! I have a point. Somewhere…maybe. All I know is that murder is frowned upon but that won't stop Kyoya-senpai from murdering me," I said with a massive blush. I was being _laughed at_ by one person who doesn't really talk much, another who is really shy, and another who…never mind. Hunny-senpai is always cheerful. I crossed my arms and glared at my feet with a petulant pout.

Mori-senpai let go of Hunny-senpai's hands and came over to me. "Kyoya won't kill you," he said in his deep voice. I had to crane my neck up to see him. He was like 6'4" or something, absolutely gigantic compared to my small 5'1".

"He will. Especially if I accidentally kill one of our guests. Wait, why the he-" he hit my head lightly as a warning, "-ck are we even having this conversation?" he nodded in a way that wasn't entirely of approval but in a way that said it was better than what it could be. He's been trying to get me to stop cursing so much, especially after he, Kyoya-senpai, and the twins heard how…creative I get.

Hinata put her hand on my shoulder, "Because it's fun and you look adorable when you blush," she said with a small blush and smile on her face. She patted my shoulder and smiled up at me, I pouted and she blushed harder as she stood on her tippy toes to brush a light kiss against my cheek. I blushed a little. _I'm going to have to break it to her that I am a girl that likes men._ She blushed deeper and took her leave. I looked at the seniors and they were both curious.

I blushed deeper and mumbled, "What the fu-," Mori-senpai bopped my head a little more firmly and shook his head "-dge? Anyway, Kyoya-senpai wouldn't hesitate to kill me. He's an asshole like that," Mori-senpai looked at Hunny-senpai and Hunny-senpai slapped the back of my head. It seemed that the whole kiss-on-the-cheek thing was forgotten.

"I won't let him kill you or hurt you. You're safe with me," I smiled up at Mori-senpai as he ruffled my hair.

While we were talking (or laughing at my expense), a boy with a yellow Ouran uniform vest came in. He had short spiky dark brown hair and gray eyes. He was carrying a large box and Kyoya-senpai was talking to him. I started to make my way over out of curiosity. The others followed me and we heard the end of the conversation.

Apparently, he was the one that provided us with the teacups that we use. I watched the exchange and Kanako seemed sad by his appearance.

"Are you a salesperson for teacups?" Haruhi asked obliviously. He _was_ wearing a uniform even if it was the alternative boy uniform. Unfortunately, there was no alternative for the girl's uniform.

Kanako started laughing and said, "I don't blame you for thinking that. He doesn't really look like the heir of a first-class company," she said with a smile even though her eyes were sad. The guy with dark brown hair and the vest looked dismayed for some reason. _Do they have history together? Old friends maybe?_

Kanako seemed relieved after he left, she picked up a teacup and smiled down at it. "Is this ginori?"

I looked down at the teacup in her hands and tilted my head, "I know this may make me sound like uncivilized, uncultured swine but there's different varieties of teacups?" I mumbled to myself. Hunny-senpai giggled at me and Mori-senpai nodded with an amused smirk and a spark of amusement in his eyes.

Haruhi was observing Kanako closely, "Are you a fan of teacups?" she asked curiously with a tilt of her head. As soon as she said that Kanako jumped and spilled the hot tea on her hand. "Oh, let's get you to the nurse! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Haruhi said as she helped Kanako to the nurse's office.

I turned to the others, "Any idea what that was about? With Teacup Girl and Kettle Boy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hunny-senpai tilted his head, "You mean you don't know?"

"I tend to not make it a habit of mine to get involved in other people's love life, or their life in general. Not unless there is a threat to the person," I said matter-of-factually.

Mori-senpai gave me a look of concern, Hunny-senpai observed me intently, "Those two are engaged. They have been since they were children," Hunny-senpai continued.

I looked at the door with an impassive stare, "All that is needed is a good turn for the ride to begin again…" I murmured quietly. I broke away from the others to go toward the window seat to read my adventure novel from yesterday (the one I was reading when Tamaki-senpai decided it would be a great idea to tackle me into the window). I really need to talk to him about not tackling me into walls or windows. They aren't forgiving or soft.

After a few minutes of reading, I noticed one very large shadow over me, when I looked at the massive object blocking my light I saw Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. I nodded to them and moved my legs so they could sit down. Mori-senpai sat next to me and Hunny-senpai was in my lap.

"What's up?" I asked curiously. I put my book to the side and looked at both of them. Hunny-senpai started playing with my left hand nervously. I was confused, why would he be nervous? I looked to his tall friend and saw concern in his eyes.

I looked down at Hunny-senpai, "Are you alright?" I asked concerned. _What's up with these two?_

He and Mori-senpai looked at me critically. "We could ask you the same," Mori-senpai said with a slight glare. I bit my lip and look at a pair or dark stormy gray eyes and a pair of deep honey brown eyes. My eyes widened when I realized what they were hinting at. _They're too observant! More so than I thought. Kyoya-senpai has been giving me looks too but I bet he's already figured it out._

"I'm-" I started only to be cut off by Hunny-senpai's hand over my mouth.

"No, you're not Shi-chan. The others may not have noticed but we have. All week you've been more reserved, sadder; at least sadder than usual. Why?" Hunny-senpai said sternly.

I looked at them and couldn't stop the two traitorous tears from falling, "You…wouldn't understand. There's nothing you can do," I whispered sadly. I looked down and started trying to wipe my tears away only for them to be wiped away by a small, slightly calloused hand.

"Then tell us. We can't help if you don't let us in," Hunny-senpai said with a comforting voice. I looked into his eyes to see concern, affection, reassurance, and sadness. Mori-senpai's eyes were similar, showing all the same emotions but a protective glint as well.

I was warring with myself on whether to be honest or to tell them a white lie but as I looked into their eyes I knew they would see through me if I did lie. I sighed and grabbed Hunny-senpai's hand, "Well, you know of my…circumstance."

"Circumstance?" Mori-senpai asked curiously.

I winced and nodded, "Orphan," I stated simply. Both of their eyes widened in realization and they shared a meaningful look. "I'm sure you understand now so I'm not going to waste time explaining it," I sighed and continued, "You wanna know something? I stayed here because you make me feel like I'm more than a worthless broken orphan, like I matter even if it's only for a few hours. You guys have helped me…more than you will ever know," I said quietly with a small smile.

"You're not worthless Shi-chan! And if you feel broken we will help you until you feel whole!" Hunny-senpai exclaimed angrily. Mori-senpai looked pissed that I would think of myself like that. In truth, I didn't but some people tend to be bullies about my circumstance. Hinata, Keiko, and Suki are a few of the people other than the Host Club that don't frown down on me for my circumstance. Others just put up a good act.

"Technically, I am. I can't run my parents' companies until after I graduate high school. Hell, I don't even know who the supervisors of both companies are. I was informed by Headmaster Suoh that they were great men and he would ensure they ran the businesses accordingly and in such a fashion that would make me proud. Something about doing me a favor." I mumbled lost in thought. I completely forgot about them until I felt a squeeze on my hand and a hand on my head.

I smiled a genuine smile at the two boys that comforted me for the first time since I lost my parents, "You mean a lot to us. Even Kyoya although he doesn't show it," Mori-senpai whispered to me. I buried my head in his side for a few seconds to collect myself. After I did I hugged Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai and gave them both a bright smile. My mismatched eyes had a bright gleam in them from happiness that was a rarity. The green and gold flecks were lighter, truly displaying my happiness at having friends that cared so much.

"Thank you, Mori-sen-" I started only to be cut off.

"Call us by our names. Only if you want, you're our friend. Drop the honorific," Hunny-senpai said and our friend nodded in agreement. I felt a shift in my friendship with these two.

We all got up, "Even if Kyoya-senpai does supposedly 'care' about me I still don't think that will stop him from killing me," I smirked up at them.

"Let's not tempt fate. Or him," Mori-senpai said with a smirk and an amused gleam in his eyes. We were walking with Hunny-senpai skipping in front of us. I smiled at his cheerfulness but it furrowed in concern when he tripped as he was spinning. Mori-senpai didn't notice it and accidentally stepped on the poor kid.

Hunny-senpai cried out in pain and Mori-senpai looked so guilty. He rushed forward and gave him a piggyback ride out the door.

The twins walked up to me and put their elbows on my shoulders, "So what did you say to Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai." Hikaru said from my left.

"We've never heard Mori-senpai laugh before. Even Kyoya-senpai was curious," Kaoru said from my right.

Kyoya-senpai came over, "Indeed, what were you discussing?" Kyoya-senpai said with a smirk and his notebook open.

"Umm…I…" I scratched my nose nervously and I saw Tamaki-senpai coming up. "I might have… mentioned how you…would-have-my-ass-on-a-platter." I said rushing the last bit out. I coughed and looked away from them all.

The twins burst out laughing, Tamaki-senpai gasped and started ranting about "how ladies of class don't use profane language", and Kyoya-senpai just hit me with his notebook. _Me, a lady of class? He must be mistaking me for someone who cares about that nonsense._

"I wouldn't put it past you. No offense," I continued rubbing my neck nervously. "I mean, don't kill me. I'm still a virgin…"

Kyoya-senpai leaned close to me and whispered, "I'd sooner have your ass in my bed than on a platter," he smirked wickedly. I pulled back and stared at him with wide eyes. _He's going to kill me in his bed?! That would be messy though. Blood doesn't come out of sheets easily. Unless he strangles me…_

I whispered back, "But wouldn't that be really messy?" he raised an eyebrow at me. _Oh…EW! Why would that be a thing?!_ I blushed very loudly and Kyoya-senpai chuckled and smirked at me. "Can I pretend not to exist?"

"Nope, you're simply too fun to tease," Kyoya-senpai said with a smirk and a pat to my head, the twins tilted their heads curiously. Tamaki-senpai was moping in a corner. We were about to start cleaning up when the other three missing hosts returned.

Tamaki-senpai came out of his corner of woe, "Kyoya, what do you know of Suzushima-san and Kasuga-hime?" he asked curiously.

"Toru Suzushima, class 2-C, great grades, standard pedigree, heir to Suzushima Trading Company which primarily deals with high-quality tableware and tea sets, not much physical presence. In short, he's boring," Kyoya-senpai listed off the facts from his black book and snapped it shut.

"Yeah, he's not sociable and doesn't have much presence," the twins pitched in.

"Wow, you guys are kinda ruthless toward other guys," Haruhi pointed out in her usual blunt fashion.

I nodded, "If you think about it, Haruhi and I were similar. It wasn't until Haruhi broke the vase that we actually started talking to people."

Hunny-senpai was riding safely on Mori-senpai's shoulders, "Suzushima's a good boy, right Takashi?" Hunny-senpai asked from his shoulders. Mori-senpai grunted and nodded in agreement.

"Kyoya, that's…enlightening but that doesn't explain why Kasuga-hime was sad. It is the job of a high school host to make sure every girl is happy! We can't do that if we don't know everything that is going on. So, as your president, I order you to tell us what's going on!"

"They are engaged, they've actually been engaged since they were children. He's leaving next month to study abroad in England," Kyoya-senpai stated simply.

Tamaki-senpai stared at Kyoya-senpai, "Kyoya, how long have you known that Kasuga-hime was engaged?"

"Well, I make it a point to know general information about all of our guests and who they associate themselves with. I've known for some time that she was engaged to Suzushima-san," Kyoya-senpai said while giving Tamaki-senpai a look that said "is this really that surprising to you?".

"Well, you're not fucking creepy at all," I said sarcastically. Hunny-senpai gave me two slaps to the back of my head. "Okay, I know what I did to deserve one but why two?!" I turned to the seniors with a slight glare. Then there was a third hit from Kyoya-senpai's notebook. "I DID NOTHING TO YOU, YOU ASSHAT!" I yelled as I turned to Kyoya-senpai with a slight glare and a growl.

"That was mean," Mori-senpai stated with a squeeze to my shoulder.

I winced as I realized what I said, Tamaki-senpai was chuckling, the twins were laughing their heads off and Haruhi was giggling at my situation. "Fine, Kyoya-senpai I'm sorry for calling you a creepy, heartless asshole who sometimes is a dick who has no sense of being nice to anyone." _Maybe I shouldn't have said_ all _of that… Most of that has been a constant thought in my head for months._ "I mean…you're my best friend and I love you and please don't kill me. I'm still a virgin!" I finished with a puppy pout.

My fellow freshmen were laughing even more, Kyoya-senpai raised an eyebrow and had an amused glint in his eyes, the seniors were trying to decide whether to hit me again or to laugh, and Tamaki was laughing while saying "ladies shouldn't use curse words". _Good thing I'm not a lady, I'm a_ tomboy _._

The seniors finally decided to give me two light taps to the head, Mori-senpai looked to be having some difficulties trying not to laugh and Hunny-senpai was giggling. Tamaki-senpai was laughing harder as he realized what I said at the end which resulted in him collapsing on the couch.

"I suppose I deserved that…" I mumbled dejectedly while looking at my shoes. _Huh, there's a small scuff mark. Should I polish them later?_

Kyoya-senpai laughed and smirked at me, "I think I was less insulted _before_ the apology. And you only called me 'creepy', nothing else. Also, if I recall correctly it was you that mentioned how murder was frowned upon." He started going back to his notebook of death and doom, probably to move me up the list of people he wants dead. _Great, I'll be just under Tamaki-senpai. I'm safe if I'm after him, if I'm_ before _him, I'm fucked._

I stared straight at him, "Fair enough. Sorry, I was such an asshole. And you are _not_ allowed to hit me because I'm giving you a proper apology!" I exclaimed while directing the last part to the others in the room by pointing at each member with a terrifying (*cough* cute *cough*) glare and a pout.

Hikaru and Kaoru came up to me with smiles on their faces. "Who knew you'd be able to not only insult Kyoya-senpai but be able to get him to laugh because of it," Kaoru whispered in my ear. He and his brother were leaning on me.

"Get off. You two are heavy," I said bluntly while trying to shrug them off. It resulted in my slapping them on the back of their heads.

"That aside gentlemen, we need to work on our plan," Tamaki-senpai said with a bright smile and a ridiculous pose.

"Which one?" all of us asked confused while looking to anyone else for a clue of what the hell Tamaki-senpai is referring to.


	4. Chapter 4: Shenanigans and a Ball

Chapter 4: Shenanigans and a Ball

It was the evening of the ball and we were waiting for the ladies to show up. We were currently positioned on the staircase in the largest ballroom in Ouran. Tamaki-senpai was standing on the platform above us, while the rest of us were situated on the lower level along the staircases to the main ballroom. All of us were in suits of an assortment of colors; mine was a dark green suit jacket, with black slacks and shoes, and a black tie and white button down. I looked straight out as the chandeliers began lighting up one by one, starting at the one closest to the door.

Once everything was lit up we all exclaimed "Welcome~!" just as we rehearsed. I looked at the girls in the ballroom and smiled a tiny smile, they looked so happy to be here and see us. I looked at the others and noticed that Haruhi seemed a bit down.

Tamaki-senpai smiled his charming smile at the guests, "To whoever proves to be the best dancer, they will receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from yours truly. So have fun my little lambs," he gave an over the top pose.

I walked over to Haruhi and draped my arm over her shoulder, "Alright Sunshine, how much do you want to bet that the night will end in shenanigans?" I asked attempting to make her smile.

She looked at me with an amused smile, "I'm not taking that bet. Knowing these guys, the entire night will be a huge shenanigan," she watched as the others were talking off to the side. The twins were making fun of Tamaki-senpai, Hunny-senpai was watching with amusement with Mori-senpai watching over his shoulder, and Kyoya-senpai was trying to persuade Tamaki-senpai out of the emo corner that I swear he carries in his pocket.

"Meh, you find no arguments here," I replied with a shrug. "Let's attempt to keep each other sane through these series of misadventures. Deal?" I asked with a smile, extending my hand.

She grinned back and grasped my hand, "Deal, besides it can't be _that_ bad. Can it?" she tilted her head curiously.

I rose an eyebrow at her, "This is the _Host Club_ we're talking about. More importantly _Tamaki-senpai_ and the two ginger menaces we have to spend eleven hours of the day with. Tell me again how it can't be "that bad"."

She frowned and looked at the other Hosts, "Fair enough," she murmured with a shake of her head.

"Haruhi! Shiloh!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed while he attempted to tackle hug Haruhi who side-stepped which resulted in him tackling me into the wall for the second time this week.

My expression darkened and my bright blue eye was twitching angrily, "Tamaki," I growled. "What have I said about tackling me into walls or windows," I say through clenched teeth. He immediately jumps off of me and trembles in fear. "The King of the Host Club everyone. Oh, so _brave_ , isn't he," I mocked while gesturing to the shaking Host King.

Hikaru and Kaoru were holding each other up while they laughed their asses off, Kyoya-senpai smirked in amusement, Haruhi and Hunny-senpai were giggling, there was amusement in Mori-senpai's eyes, and Tamaki-senpai whimpered.

"So Haruhi, Shiloh, have you two ever done something like this before?" Kaoru asked curiously with a tilt of his head. _Heh, he looks like a puppo when he does that. He's so cute._

Haruhi shook her head, "Normally my dad and I go to the winter festival down the road then we go home. Last year I watched a family Christmas special."

I frowned and looked at the ground, "It doesn't matter. Not anymore," I murmured quietly. Everyone was looking at me with varying expressions of sadness and Kaoru looked guilty. I shook my head, "Come on, we have ladies to entertain," I said the last part with a smile plastered on my face.

Kyoya-senpai seemed to pick up on what I was doing and nodded, "Since this isn't really either of your cups of tea, why don't you get something to eat? We have quite the spread."

Haruhi looked amazed, "Spread? Is there fancy tuna?" she mumbled with a blush dusting across her cheeks and a slight pout.

That did it. Tamaki-senpai freaked out because we did not have any fancy tuna, Kyoya-senpai's pen snapped, the twins were snuggling Haruhi, and Mori-senpai with Hunny-senpai on his shoulders hovered. I shook my head in amusement, "And so the shenanigans begin."

"Kyoya, call the chefs and get fancy tuna here immediately!" Tamaki-senpai exclaimed while Kyoya-senpai pulled out his phone and made a call. The twins were mumbling, "Poor Haruhi," and "You're so cute when you're unassuming," while they nuzzled her head. Hunny-senpai brought Tupperware out of nowhere and handed it to Haruhi.

"I'm out of here," I walked away from the madness and into the main ballroom area. I sighed as I leaned back against one of the pillars with a glass of pineapple punch. _I don't know what to do. It just hurts too much. Mum, Dad, I miss you. I hope one of these days I'll make you proud. I'm sorry…_ I didn't notice the tears starting to fall until someone tapped my shoulder. I quickly wiped them away and plastered on a host smile.

I turned around and saw one of my friends and regulars, Hinata, in a beautiful deep purple dress. "Hello Hinata, how have you been?" I asked with my host smile firmly in place.

She smiled shyly up at me, "I've been well. I started a new hobby!" she was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Oh? What is it?" I asked with a small smile.

We continued talking until one of the customers asked me to dance, after a while of dancing with a lot of girls I sighed and sat down.

"Oh no you don't!" I sighed as I was captured by the twins. Kaoru was on my left while Hikaru was on my right, both of their arms linked with mine.

"What do you two want?" I asked in a deadpan voice. They didn't even bother answering me, those jerks. They just sped off in an unknown direction with me in between them. _Well, this is_ fan-fucking-tastic.

Everyone but Tamaki-senpai were in the room that the little devils dragged me to. I looked over at Haruhi who looked a little ruffled, "You too, huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup," she jabbed her thumb in Mori-senpai's direction. I nodded and jabbed my thumb at the twins who were currently whispering to each other.

Haruhi was given a bag and a shoe box and was promptly shoved into the curtained off section by the twins, "Change into this!" they said in unison then continued chanting "Change. Change. Change."

"You really don't have to be so forceful!" Haruhi complained from beyond the curtain as we hear the rustling of fabric.

Kyoya-senpai smirked, "Now, remember Haruhi, the climax of the night is in about a half hour. You need to finish your mission before then."

Hunny-senpai was smiling, "You need to find out Suzu-chan's feelings for Kana-chan!"

I was standing off to the side, tapping my foot to a random song playing in my head, "Not that I don't want to be here or anything but I _really_ don't want to be here. There's no reason for it."

That brought everyone's attention to me, "Shiloh, we need you to practice this piece." Kyoya-senpai stated simply while he handed me a folder with sheet music in it.

I looked it over and raised an eyebrow, "Which instrument?"

Kyoya-senpai smirked as he pushed up his glasses, "You'll be playing the guitar. Have fun," he waved as he left the room. The others looked at me and smiled before they left. I sighed and looked in the corner where the guitar was. It was a sleek black guitar with a dark blue strap with stars on it.

I moved over to it and picked it up slowly, _I have to be happy, for just a bit longer._ I took a deep breath and plastered a smile on my face. I started to play the love song that Kyoya-senpai gave me. Honestly, I couldn't muster up enough happiness so even though the song was supposed to be happy, it came out with a sad undertone. I shook my head as I began again, this time with more cheer. As much as I could muster anyway.

I sighed after the fourth try, I just couldn't do it. My heart wasn't in it, I was too depressed to muster up the proper cheer to play this simple song. I shook my head and continued trying, I pushed aside my emotions and play it properly but without much passion. It was like learning a piece for the sake of learning a new technique instead of you feeling the music and _wanting_ to play it.

Kaoru came in, "We're almost ready, come on," he said with a smile. I nodded and grabbed the guitar.

"Any idea how we're going to get Teacup and Kettle together?" I asked curiously with a tilt of my head.

He looked to be considering something, "Didn't Kyoya-senpai tell you? Also what do you mean by Teacup and Kettle?"

I frowned and shook my head while fiddling with the guitar strap. "He never seems to want to tell anyone much of anything. Unless it suits him. And those are the nicknames I gave Kanako and Suzushima," I muttered with a grimace.

Kaoru looked at me with widened eyes full of surprise, "Hey now, why are you bitter? It can't be because Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai asked you to play a song. What is it, Shi?" He started poking my cheek which quickly became annoying, enough to the point that I actually bit him.

He yelped and pulled his finger away and wiped it on his brown and light brown checkered vest. I sighed and looked down at the ground guiltily, "I'm sorry, it's just…I would rather be home right now. There's no point to me being here. All I do is bring everyone's mood down." I murmured quietly and fiddled with my guitar.

We continued on our way until we reached a balcony where the other hosts were. I looked down into the courtyard to see Teacup running away from Kettle. The doors opened and all of the girls came out into the courtyard. I situated my guitar and looked over to Kyoya-senpai who was supposed to give me a signal. He gestured subtly to the spotlight, I nodded and got my guitar ready.

I looked into the courtyard to see Kettle grab Teacup's hand. _What did those idiots do_ this _time? Also, maybe I should consider learning people's names… I can't always give them nicknames._ Suddenly a spotlight shone above the troubled couple and Kyoya-senpai gave me a nod.

Tamaki-senpai gestured grandly to Teacup and Kettle and exclaimed, "Now for the last dance of the evening which will go to this lovely, awkward couple here." I smiled a bit as I saw Kettle ask for Teacup's hand and a dance. I started playing my guitar with some of the love that I saw coming from the two. I started singing "I Wouldn't Mind" by He is We into the small mic that Kyoya-senpai set me up with.

I noticed the girls staring at the couple with smiles and the hosts smiling at them as I sang to them. After I finished singing I saw Tamaki-senpai step forward again, the twins eating bananas, and Kyoya-senpai with a sly smirk on his face.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Kyoya-senpai with a raised eyebrow. He gave me this almost innocent look that would have fooled me if I hadn't already seen his smirk. "I smell 'shenanigans'. I don't trust it," I stated with a slight glare at him, daring him to challenge me.

Tamaki-senpai smiled at all of the guests, "Now for the winner of the best dancer of the evening, who will receive a passionate kiss on the cheek from the King of the Host Club. The winner is Kanako Sugazaki."

The twins butted in, "Who will receive a kiss on the cheek from our own rookie, Haruhi Fujioka." I looked over at Kyoya-senpai with a smirk. _So_ that _was why he was smirking. It still doesn't explain the bananas or where they came from but whatever._

Haruhi was grumbling angrily, "I won't do it. Nope," she crossed her arms and pouted.

Kyoya-senpai smirked, "I'll reduce your debt by a third," he bargained.

She seemed to brighten a little at the prospect of decreasing her debt by so much, "It's only a kiss on the cheek, right? Let's just get this over with and done. I want to go home," Haruhi squared her shoulders and started making her way over to Kanako.

We were all watching this interesting new development unfold until Hunny-senpai said something that seemed to stop things for Tamaki-senpai. "What if this is Haru-chan's first kiss?" he asked innocently.

Tamaki-senpai seemed to flip his shit when he heard, he ran after Haruhi exclaiming, "HOLD THAT KISS!" as he suddenly slipped on a banana peel and started sliding toward Haruhi.

"This isn't going to end well. Hopefully he doesn't-" right then he pushed on Haruhi's back and pushed her to kiss Kanako on the lips. "-do that." I sighed and rubbed my eyes tiredly. The twins and Kyoya-senpai were smirking, Hunny-senpai was watching everything innocently, Mori-senpai was indifferent to everything, Tamaki-senpai was traumatized because Haruhi was giving him a death glare, and Haruhi was pissed.

Haruhi looked back at Kanako who was blushing and gave a small smile. _Maybe she won't completely murder my meat shield. As long as I'm after Tamaki-senpai I will live to see tomorrow._

I gave a slight smile to the other hosts before I headed back inside and to the room where I got the guitar. I looked out the window and gave a sad smile. "Dad, Mum, I'm still playing music. It was always something that you loved." I felt two traitorous tears roll down my cheeks, "I'm sorry I was sick. If I weren't you would still be here." I looked down at the guitar in my hands and slowly put it back on its rack.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the door opening. I quickly wiped my tears away and forced a smile on my face. I turned to see who was coming in and saw Kyoya-senpai. I sighed and looked out the window again, "It's a still night. I think it'll start snowing soon."

Kyoya-senpai stopped next to me and looked out at the night sky, "I think you might be right." He looked down at me but I refused to meet his eyes. I don't need pity.

Kyoya-senpai sighed as he slowly tilted my head so I was forced to meet his gaze. My mismatched blue eyes met his steel gray eyes that had a slight purple hidden around the pupil. I never really noticed it before. "What's wrong? You've been quieter today than you usually are," he asked concernedly, with a frown.

I sighed and gave a sad smile, "Nothing gets by you, does it?" he continued staring at me so I continued, "Alright, it's been a rough week. Okay? Nothing more to it than that," I looked at my shoes and rubbed my neck nervously.

He seemed to be considering something, "Come on," he started tugging me out the door by my hand.

My eyes were wide with surprise, "What're you doing? I'm capable of walking myself, you know?" I exclaimed indignantly with a pout on my lips.

I sighed as I realized I wouldn't win this battle of wills. I let him lead me to wherever he was kidnapping me to, which ended up being the parking garage. I looked up at him confused which he noticed since he finally looked down at me.

"I've got a surprise for you. Get in," Kyoya-senpai ordered with a smirk as he opened the door to a very expensive looking black Ferrari.

I looked at him warily and got in his car, "I didn't know you could drive," I commented casually as he was getting in the driver's seat.

"We all know how to. Typically, our drivers end their day a few hours after dinner and seeing as it's already past midnight we all had to drive ourselves. We're not totally dependent on our servants, you know," Kyoya-senpai stated matter-of-factually with a smirk and a sly look in my direction.

I was genuinely surprised by his statement, "Fair enough, I misjudged you all. I'm sorry," I said with a blush dusting across my cheeks. "So…where are we going? We passed my house." _Why do I smell shenanigans again?_

Kyoya-senpai gave me a half smirk/half smile, "We're almost there." After a few more minutes of talking, we pulled up to a gate. After a brief conversation with the man on the screen, we were allowed entry. I noticed a few other cars in front of the mansion. "Here we are."

After he stopped the car he got out and walked around the other side to get my door for me, like a true gentleman. I stepped out and grabbed his hand out of uncertainty and slight fear at where we were.

He looked down at me and gave my hand a slight squeeze, "It's okay," he said comfortingly. He led me to the door and knocked.

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this and being patient with me. I have already started on the next chapter and let me tell you we are in for more shenanigans. You all are awesome and I will try my hardest to not take so long on updating. See you all next time and thank you for the reviews.**


End file.
